Poszukiwacze smoków
Poszukiwacze smoków — dwudziesty pierwszy odcinek drugiego sezonu oraz czterdziesty siódmy odcinek ogółem. Ten odcinek przedstawia Spike'a, który zamierza odkryć swoje smocze korzenie, niestety wpada przez to w niezłe tarapaty. Fabuła odcinka Fluttershy i przyjęcie zaproszenia thumb|left|Próba zaproszenia Fluttershy na smoczą migrację. Odcinek rozpoczyna się w dwóch miejscach naraz: domku Fluttershy oraz położonych obok okopach, tworzonych przez Pinkie Pie i Applejack. Twilight Sparkle próbuje namówić nieśmiałą klacz do oglądania migracji smoków, jednak znając charakter Fluttershy, nie jest do tego skłonna. Podczas gdy Twilight polemizuje, jak to fajne jest obserwowanie latających smoków, Rainbow Dash próbuje siłą wyciągnąć klacz z chatki, informując ją, że powinna się zrewanżować za oglądanie z nią migracji motyli. W końcu jednak traci nerwy, po długim zaprzeczaniu swoim przyjaciółkom i wykrzykuje: Po czym taranuje tęczową klacz, "wyskakuje" przez okno i ucieka w siną dal. Rainbow poturbowana daje spokój sprawie, kończy tym samym scenę i zaczyna się czołówka. ''Obserwacja'' pobratymców Spike'a thumb|right|Prawie cała ekipa w komplecie. Po czołówce widzimy Twilight, Applejack, Pinkie i Rainbow pilnujące sytuacji. Wszystkie nie są do końca pewne, czy na pewno to akurat teraz będą migrować sprawy, jednak Twilight potwierdza tezę, że to teraz będą migrować smoki. Wtedy pojawia się Rarity, ubrana dość ekstrawagancko, co niezbyt podoba się reszcie towarzystwa, co Twilight komentuje krótko: [[Plik:S02E21_Kostium_Rarity.png|thumb|left|Rarity i jej derka.]] Oczywiście Rarity odpowiada im, że wygląda bardziej na super, niż spoko. Sugeruje też, że kamuflaż nie musi być szary. Całą dyskusję przerywa Pinkie, która wypatrzyła stado smoków. Przyjaciółki ekscytują się przelotem smoczego stada, jednak Rainbow zamierza narobić trochę zamieszania, krytykując pokaz, a szczególnie akrobacje. Smok prawdopodobnie to słyszy lub zdenerwowany popchnięciem przez swojego kompana, zieje ogniem, prosto w okopy. Wszyscy zasłaniają się, w przeciwieństwie do Dash, której twarz jest nieźle poparzona. Applejack ma niezłą zabawę z przyjaciółki, która już nie narzeka na brak akcji w okopach. Spike traci swoją pewność smoczości thumb|right|Jaki uroczy smoczek. Przyjaciółki dyskutują między sobą na temat widoku migrujących smoków, Twilight, Rarity, Rainbow i Applejack są zachwycone, w przeciwieństwie do wystraszonej Pinkie, wtedy pojawia się Spike, mówiąc, że: Wywołuje to u Rainbow śmiech, przez co zaczyna kpić sobie ze smoka, gdyż smok ma na sobie fartuszek. Do tęczowej klaczy dołączają Pinkie i Applejack. W końcu interweniuje Rarity, która mówi, że jej „Misio-Spike'uś” ma swoją modę, co zyskuje poparcie Twilight. Jednak po chwili mówi, że Spike jest wyjątkowy i niepowtarzalny. Smok już myśli, że jest innym smokiem, co Rarity utwierdza tym, że ma... pucułowate policzki oraz rumienieni się. Spike'a to tylko bardziej denerwuje. W końcu wyskakuje z dziury wściekły. Rarity jeszcze przez chwilę komplementuje smoka, jednak ten jest zły na nią, oraz na resztę przyjaciółek za nazwanie go „uroczym”. Spike, a kwestia korzeni rodzinnych thumb|left|Twilight kontra marudzący Spike. Spike leży w łóżku i zastanawia się nad swoim pochodzeniem, co dobitnie już denerwuje Twilight. Mówi smokowi, że dostała go i nie wie, kto i skąd go jej podrzucił. Spike jednak chciałby wiedzieć dużo więcej o sobie, twierdząc, że: Po czym zaczyna płakać. Twilight postanawia pocieszyć swojego przyjaciela nocnym dochodzeniem. Jednorożce praktycznie całą noc zajmuje szukanie jakichkolwiek informacji o korzeniach Spike'a, jednak z ksiąg wynika, że niczego tam nie znajdzie. Tłumaczy mu, że żaden kucyk nie odważył się jeszcze opisać historii smoków. Spike smutny zaczyna płakać, a Twilight go pociesza. thumb|right|Spike już nie wytrzymuje napięcia. Nagle smokowi wpada do głowy pewna myśl: dowie się, gdzie są jego korzenie. W tym momencie wkraczają Rarity i Rainbow Dash proponujące Twi wspólne śniadanie. Twilight jest za, jednak Spike pasuje, gdyż ma inne plany. Ku zdziwieniu Rarity tłumaczy swój cel: dołączenie do migrujących smoków, co wywołuje równorzędny szok u niej, Rainbow Dash oraz jej opiekunki. Rainbow próbuje powstrzymać smoka, jednak bezskutecznie. Rarity też się to nie udaje. Każe Dash powstrzymać smoka, co kończy się szarpaniną. Interweniuje Twilight, która, o dziwo pozwala Spike'owi wyruszyć na poszukiwania. Przyjaciółki żegnają się ze Spikiem. Cała trójka sposobem wygania go, aby po chwili zrealizować swój plan - śledzenie go. Początek przygody thumb|left|Spike na miejscu. Mija sporo czasu, a my widzimy Spike'a, który przemierza kolejne tereny, które mijają jego migrujący pobratymcy. Smok przedziera się przez piekielne słońce, siarczysty deszcz, przerażającą śnieżycę (na baranie), suchy step, rwącą rzekę (z Cranky'm), mija las zamieszkały przez feniksy, aż wreszcie dociera do swojego celu - ogromnej góry pełnej smoków. Po długiej i wycieńczajacej wspinaczce Spike dociera do szczytu góry, gdzie obserwuje, jak doskonale bawią się jego pobratymcy. Tuż za nim pojawia się dość dziwny smok, gadający trzema głosami: Twilight, Rarity i Rainbow Dash. Widzimy walkę dwóch smoków, którą przerywa Spike. Przedstawia się, jednak smoki zaczynają sobie z niego kpić, a najbardziej czerwony smok, Garble. Kiedy smoki mówią mu, że dopiero się wykluł, Spike puszcza parę, że mieszka w Ponyville, czym ośmiesza się po raz kolejny: Spike dalej próbuje utwierdzić pobratymców, że jest smokiem, jednak stado nie wierzy mu. Garble ogłasza pierwszy sprawdzian na smoczość. Konkurs na bekanie thumb|right|Konkurs na bekanie Rozpoczyna się pojedynek, kto najlepiej beknie. Kolejne smoki pokazują swoje umiejętności, aż wreszcie przychodzi kolej na Spike'a, który beka... listem od Księżniczki Celestii. Garble i reszta kpią sobie ze smoka, że pisze z wyfiokowaną księżniczką, po czym wyrzuca pomięty list księżniczki do lawy. Twilight się denerwuje, gdyż mogła być tam bardzo ważna wiadomość. Rainbow mówi jej, że są ważniejsze sprawy, takie, jak ratowanie Spike'a. Jednak ripostuje jej, że: Smocze zapasy thumb|left|Bitwa wszech czasów. Spike wygrał! Smoki ścierają się ze sobą, i to dosłownie, natomiast Garble jest sędzią. Spike na ten widok bardzo czule myśli o swoim ogonku. Wtedy "Trójkucykowy smok" postanawia uratować sytuację, wkracza do akcji i pojedynkuje się ze Spikiem. Po chwili zaciętej walki, Spike pokonuje ogromnego smoka, co zyskuje poparcie Garble'a. Jednak smok zaczyna zbyt mocno wierzyć w siebie, wyzywając kolejnego rywala. Jest nim smok z kolczastym, wielokrotnie większym ogonem od niego. Spike po zaledwie dwóch sekundach ląduje na ścianie i tym samym przegrywa. Król wzgórza thumb|right|Góra i jej król. Garble zabiera Spike'a na samą górę, która jest usypana z kamieni szlachetnych. Kolejnym wyzwaniem smoczości Spike'a jest walka o tytuł Władcy Stada. Wszystkie smoki ruszają na Garble'a i jego górę, jednak czerwony smok "eliminuje" kolejnych przeciwników. Spike'a zaczyna gonić fioletowo-żółty smok, jednak skutecznie szarżę zatrzymuje Rainbow w smoczym przebraniu. Spike "wykorzystuje" okazję, gdyż Garble i jego kompan podczas walki spadają z góry, co oznacza, że Spike ją przejął, jednak poślizgnął i spada z góry szybciej, niż na nią wszedł. Garble uważa wyczyn Spike'a za porażkę i proponuje mu kolejne wyzwanie. Kąpiel w lawie wulkanicznej thumb|left|Auć.. Zadaniem jest zrobienie najlepszego plusku w lawie, a nagrodą jest dowód na prawdziwą smoczość. Garble demonstruje, co miał na myśli i skacze do wody, wywołując potężny strumień lawy. "Trójkucykowy" smok ma tylko jedno wyjście: Wszystkie smoki po kolei wskakują do lawy, tylko Spike ma stracha. Smoki znów sobie z niego kpią, jednak ten w końcu daje za wygraną i skacze, łądując na brzuchu, jednak po chwili daje radę. Kiedy pyta się Garble'a, czy znowu coś źle zrobił, ten go chwali, gdyż Po czym informuje go o jego inicjacji i imprezie z tej okazji. Inicjacja i jej skutek thumb|right|Inicjacja Spike'a Garble mianuje Spike'a członkiem ich stada, a raczej jego nowicjuszem. Przyzwala mu też udział w ceremonii inicjacji. Zarządza smoczą imprezę, którą jest jedzenie kamieni szlachetnych. Smoki są najedzone, a nawet i przejedzone. Spike cieszy się z sukcesu jego inicjacji. Garble przypomina mu, że w Ponyville nie miałby takich atrakcji, Smok namawia malucha na przystanie z jego bandą, czego Spike sobie nie odmawia. Nawet mówi, że: Reakcja trójki jego przyjaciółek jest jednoznaczna: muszą odbić Spike'a, zanim będzie za późno. Polowanie na feniksy thumb|left|Moja wina... Przyjaciółki są bardzo wystraszone, i zrzucają na siebie winę za puszczenie Spike'a, jednak ostatecznie Twilight zrzuca ją na siebie. Garble proponuje smoczą eskapadę, co przystaje całej grupie. Wspomina, że idą do lasu pełnego feniksów, gdzie ukradną ich jajka. Wszystkie smoki przystają na to, oprócz Spike'a. Udaje on jednak, że wszystko jest w porządku. Stado rusza do lasu, porywając smoka. Rainbow od razu chce lecieć, jednak niewiele brakuje, by władowała się z przyjaciółkami do lawy. Ostatecznie odpuszcza i - za namową Twilight - rusza piechotą. Tymczasem w lesie Garble zleca Spike'owi zadanie. Ma on wywabić feniksy z gniazda, by reszta mogła ukraść jaja. Spike znów udaje thumb|right|Garble zleca Spike'owi zadanie. Po czym zostaje wysłany do nagonki na smoki, na początku nieudanej zresztą. Jednak z małą pomocą Garble'a smokowi udaje się ściągnąć na siebie uwagę feniksów, dzięki temu Garble i jego kompani mogą porwać dzieci feniksów, nie jaja, lecz ptaki. Jednak feniksiątka świetnie radzą sobie z wielokrotnie większymi wrogami, co kończy się zaplątaniem smoków w gałęzie. Wściekły Garble nie odpuszcza i kontynuuje gonitwę. W ferworze walki z drzewa wypada jeszcze jedno jajko, na które trafia Spike. Podczas dalszej cześci gonitwy feniksy skutecznie utrudniają Garble'owi gonitwę, w efekcie zatrzymując jego bandę po raz drugi na gałęzi. Spike odnajduje jajko, jednak wtedy przekonuje się, jacy naprawdę są jego "pobratymcy". Pokonanie ofensywy wroga thumb|left|Ratunek nadchodzi. Spike'a i jego jajko otacza grupa smoków z Garble'em na czele. Spike wie, że ma z lekka przechlapane, jednak kiedy czerwony smok chce zrzucić porażkę na malucha, odkrywa jajko trzymane w łapach Spike'a. Jednak po chwili żądają od smoka rozbicia jajka. Spike jest temu przeciwny, co wzbudza gniew Garble'a. Kiedy zamierza go atakować, nagle pojawiają się Rainbow, Twilight i Rarity, które są gotowe do walki, a Rarity najbardziej: thumb|right|Czy ona nie wygląda słodko, gdy się złości? Smoki nabijają się z kucyków i pytają się Spike'a, czy te krzykliwe baby to jego znajome, co smok potwierdza. Nawet "grozi" Garble'owi, jednak po chwili ucieka ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Teleportują się dzięki Twilight do Ponyville, a smoki po raz ostatni lądują w gałęziach. Spike dziękuje swoim przyjaciółkom: Po czym wszyscy się przytulają. Morał i wynagrodzenie nauki thumb|left|Spike pisze list do księżniczki Odcinek kończy się widokiem na Słońce i ptaki z okna domu Twilight, gdzie na ich tle widzimy Spike'a, piszącego list do Księżniczki Celestii: Po chwili z jajka wylega się mały feniks, którego smok zaprasza do "rodziny". Cytaty :'Twilight Sparkle': No chodź, Fluttershy! Będzie fajnie! :'Fluttershy': W smokach nie ma nic fajnego! Strasznego tak, fajnego nie! :'Rainbow Dash': Posłuchaj mnie! Kazałaś mi oglądać nudne migracje motyli, teraz twoja kolej. Pójdziesz ze mną oglądać migracje smoków! To rewanż! :'Fluttershy': Ja... Nie... Chcę! przez okno, tratując Rainbow Dash :'Rainbow Dash': Dobrze, tym razem ci się upiecze. :'Twilight Sparkle': Nie widzę ani jednego! :'Applejack': Ja też nie! :'Pinkie Pie': A ja bardziej niż nie! :'Rarity': Juhu! przychodzi No i? Co myślicie? Ładną sobie strzeliłam derkę, nie? Ha? :'Applejack': Ładnie to przyciągasz wzrok. Nie tylko kucyków, ale i smoków! :'Twilight Sparkle': Wyglądasz całkiem spoko... Ale czy możesz teraz schować się z nami w okopach? :'Rarity': "Spoko" to mało powiedziane. Wyglądam super! Kamuflaż nie musi być szary. :'Rainbow Dash': Phi, słaba akrobacja. Nie umiesz lepiej? zieje ogniem :'Applejack': A co powiesz na tę akrobację? Też taka słaba? :'Rainbow Dash': E... Ta już nie. Bardziej... Ognista. :'Rarity': Robi wrażenie. :'Pinkie Pie': I... Bardzo strasznie straszna! :'Rarity': A..Y... Nie-nie stój tak! Zatrzymaj go, bo odejdzie! :'Rarity': Pa, misiu Spike'usiu! :'Rainbow Dash': Bądź dzielny, twardzielu! :'Twilight Sparkle': Wierzymy w ciebie! :'Rarity': szeptem Idziemy za nim? :'Twilight Sparkle': Jasne. :'Rainbow Dash': Szczerze wątpię, żeby się nabrały. :'Rarity': A tam! Mamy doskonały kostium, postarałam się jak nigdy! :'Twilight Sparkle': Ciiii! Nie nabiorą się, jeśli jeden smok będzie gadał trzema głosami! Ruszajmy się, szybciej! :'Twilight Sparkle':Jak on mógł to wyrzucić?! Tam mogło być coś ważnego! :'Rainbow Dash': Nie przejmuj się tym teraz, Twilight. Mamy pomóc Spike'owi! :'Twilight Sparkle': No wiem, wiem... Ale księżniczce należy się trochę szacunku! :'Rarity': Rainbow Dash! A ja nie wierzyłam, że to się uda. Dash kopie ją Au. :'Garble': No co jest, Spike?! Boisz się, że zhajcuje ci się to ubranko?! śmiech :'Spike': skacze Ech... I jak? Bardzo źle? :'Garble': Nie, stary! Było świetnie! Żaden kucyk nie umiałby tak skoczyć. Niezły z ciebie twardziel! :'Spike': Rety! To była super zabawa. :'Garble': Super? W Ponyville pewnie lepszych nie robią. Trzymaj się nas, Spike. Całkiem sporo jeszcze musisz się nauczyć. :'Spike': Donikąd się nie wybieram! Dobrze mi z wami. Mógłbym tu zostać na zawsze. :'Rarity, Rainbow Dash i Twilight Sparkle': Na zawsze?! :'Garble': Doskonale! Lecimy! odlatują :'Spike': Przepraszam! Ale ja zaczekam przy kraterze... Jak wrócicie z eskapady, znów się zabawimy! wracają po niego i znów odlatują Łooo! :'Rainbow Dash': O nie, porwali go! Lećmy za nimi! :'Rarity': Aaa! Aaa! :'Twilight Sparkle': Rainbow Dash, stój! Nie polecimy! :'Rarity': Zepsujesz mój przepiękny kostium! :'Rainbow Dash': No co wy, trzeba mu pomóc! :'Twilight Sparkle': Dobrze... Ale musimy iść pieszo! :'Smoki': Rozbij! Rozbij! Rozbij! Rozbij! Rozbij! :'Spike': Nie! To bezbronne jajko. Nie wolno! Sam niedawno byłem taki jak ono. :'Garble': Co powiedziałeś?! :'Spike': Mówię, że nie. :'Garble': Mnie nikt nie mówi "nie"! ryczy :'Rainbow Dash': kostium Nie pozwolimy wam go tknąć! :'Twilight Sparkle': Nigdy! :'Rarity': Siłowe rozwiązania są mi obce. Pasjonuję się modą, ale w proch was zetrę, jeśli przekrzywicie choć jedną łuskę na jego słodkiej główce! :'Spike': Ech... Niewiele brakowało. Dziękuję. :'Twilight Sparkle': Nie ma za co. Od tego są przyjaciele! :'Spike': Jesteście kimś więcej... Jesteście moją rodziną. :'Rarity''': Uuuuu! się Galeria en: Dragon Quest de:Spike, das Drachenpony es:Misión Dragón ru:Поиски дракона Kategoria:Odcinki 2 sezonu